Pisces
by NightwingLuver
Summary: Percy has a sister and she is ...different to say the least. Okay this is honestly my first fanfiction i every wrote and i look back on this story and i think what was i thinking I wrote this so i am putting this up on fanfiction for the entertainment of you and for me and if for some crazy reason you want me to continue or you want to adopt this just ask and i will.
1. Families are different

Pisces' Demigod Story

Chapter 1: Families are... different.

Pisces' P.O.V.

Hi my name is Pisces I have sea green eyes and black hair. I am 14 years old. Until a couple days ago I was living with my best friend Leo she is the best we are the same age she has gray eyes and brown hair we lived with my mom in New York, New York. We were as normal as two kids with ADHD and Dyslexia could be in life. Then two days ago this happened. Leo and I were walking down the street and all of a sudden everyone around us just fell down asleep. We were scared, we walked around the city and as we turned around the corner and we met a couple of teenagers one was a girl the other one was a boy once we saw them we ran up to them. The second they saw us they got a look of total surprise on their faces. The girl one asked me

"Who are you and how are you awake?" she said.

"I was about to ask you the same thing but any way I Pisces and this is Leo" I said while motioning to Leo.

"Who are you two?" I asked.

"I am Annabeth and this is Percy." She said.

"Hey so how come you are awake?" Leo asked them.

"We are demigods and you have to be to cause you're not asleep ether." Percy said. "Demigods as in the myths?" Leo and I said in ahhhh.

"Yeah so which parent have you not met yet?" Annabeth asked.

"My dad…Whhhhhyyyy?" I asked.

"That means that your dad is one of the gods."Percy told me.

"What about you?" he asked Leo.

"Oh well I met my dad once when I was 5 but I never met my mom?" Leo answered.

"Well I knew that Percy." Annabeth said to Percy.

"How?" Percy asked.

"Duh the Eyes." she whispered.

"Oh yeah." he whispered back.

"What do you mean my eyes?" Leo asked.

"Oh you have to be a child of Athena because all of her children soo far have gray eyes." Annabeth informed us. All of a sudden a gray owl on a tree symbol showed up spinning above her head.

"I guess that means you're my half-sister because you have gray eyes to." Leo mentioned.

"Yeah now you got it." she smiled.

"What about me?" And just as I said that, this spinning glowing trident appeared on top of my head. Annabeth and Percy looked at each other then looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Um well you are the second child of Poseidon alive." Percy said.

"Who is the first?" I asked.

"Me." he answered.


	2. Gods

Pisces' Story Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Gods

Percy's P.O.V.

I just sat there staring at this girl who apparently is my baby sister she is more punk then Thalia she has a nose ring and ear rings on the cartilage of her ears and she has all black clothes dark short shorts, White t shirt that says has a skull and cross bones on it, and a leather jacket. I have a strange feeling that she and Thalia would get along great.

"Is this what Rachel meant by 'Your not the hero.'?" I whispered.

"Pisces how old are you?" I asked her.

"I am 14 years old and so is Leo. Why?" answered Pisces.

"Thank gods." I said.

"Oh well there is this big war between the gods and the titans and this is where it is going down 'in New York city' and well there is this prophecy and well it says that a child of the big three will save the world and might die today but you're ok you're not 16 years old well if you were it would be really bad." I informed her.

"Ok but is there anything I can do to help?" I asked.

"Maybe do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah here." she said while handing me her phone.

"Thanks." I took the phone and dialed.

"Hey Conner."

"Hey Percy."

"What's up?"

"I just found two new demigods."

"Wow really?"

"Yeah get the head of all the cabins you can find and Annabeth and I will meet you at Olympus."

" Ok see you there."

"Bye." and I hung up.

"So I guess we are going to Olympus huh?"

"Yeah follow us."

"Ok."

Pisces' P.O.V.

Leo and I followed them to the empire state building.

"Why are we hear?"

"Because of the 600th floor."

"The what?"

"Olympus is on the magical 600th floor."

"WOW!" we yelled.

"I know." he smiled


	3. Information can be hard to take in

Pisces' Story Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Information can be hard to take in.

Percy's P.O.V.

"Because of the 600th floor." I said. "WOW!" they yelled. "Yeah."I said. And then they fainted. Annabeth helped me get them in the elevator I turned the key and we were off. I watched as the numbers lit up so fast I could hardly see them. Then I heard a "Ding" the doors opened and there it was Olympus. The Stoll brothers saw us first they and a couple Apollo kids came and helped us get Pisces and Leo to some seats Apollo kid got them to wake up with some of their dads "talented poetry".

"Hey Percy." Pisces said. She almost fainted again when she saw where she was.

"Wow there kid." I told her. Leo just got right up and went with Annabeth to help plan the moves we were going to make later. I took Pisces to the throne room. As we walked in I saw Hestia by the fire. The flames on the fire weren't very high. I bowed to Hestia. Seeing what I did so did Pisces.

"Lady Hestia maybe you could help me explain to my new sister all about the Olympians and that she is a half-blood and what exactly what is going on in new York right now?"

"New Sister?"

"Yes."

"How old are you my dear?" Hestia asked Pisces.

"14 years old? And why does everyone keep asking me that?" Pisces told Hestia.

"Because Pisces there is a war going on at the moment and a child of the big three Poseidon, Zeus, and Hade will chose whether or not the world as we know it ends when they turn sixteen. And you being a daughter of Poseidon if you were sixteen could of been you choosing that. You are now in the throne room these chairs each one is a single god's the three in the middle belong to Zeus, Hera Zeus' wife, and Poseidon. The rest belong to Ares god of war, Artemis Goddess of the hunt, Hermes Messenger to the gods, Dionysus God of wine, Apollo God of Poetry, Aphrodite Goddess of love, Hephaestus God of fire and the forge, Demeter Goddess of agriculture, nature, and the seasons."

"Oh. That explains a lot." Pisces said."I have one more question if it's not to forward. Who are you?"

"No that was not. I am Hestia Goddess of the Hearth. I am here keeping the fire going while my family is in battle."

"Thank you Lady Hestia for explaining that big chunk of info truly thank you." I told her. After that Pisces fainted again.


	4. Note to self stay away from grandpa

Pisces' Demigod Story Chap. 4

Chapter 4: Note to self stay away from grandpa

Pisces' P.O.V.

As I sat there thinking about what Percy and Lady Hestia had told me about what I really was. I heard a voice behind me.

"It's difficult to understand. I just found out I was a demigod last year." I turned around and saw a boy. He looked familiar.

"What's your name?"

"Justin, you must be Pisces." he said with a smile.

"Who is your parent?" I asked

"Apollo."

"Cool, you look like I've seen you before."

"I was the one who brought you back to the living when you fainted."

I blushed "Was I the first one to pass out when I found out about all this?" I gestured to my surroundings.

"No but you are the cutest when you passed out."

I giggled and blushed even harder. And he laughed.

"Are you friends with Percy?" I asked.

"Yes. By the way how old are you?" he asked.

"14 what about you?" I countered.

"14." he answered with a smile.

"Oh..." I said with wide eyes.

"You sound disappointed." he looked hurt.

"N-no you just look older than that." I tried to answer quickly.

"Oh, cool." he said while looking pleased with himself.

"Hey do you want to hang out sometime when this is all over?" I asked hopefully. Why was I so worried, or... What's that feeling in my stomach it feels like I have butterflies in it. Now I was blushing even harder.

"Like a date?" he asked.

"Sure, yea." I said trying make it sound casual.

"Ok then it's a date." he said.

"Great." I said with a smile. He smiled back. Just then we heard screaming, yelling, and explosions coming from the throne room.

"Kronos." he said.

"Who?"

"Your grandpa." he said flatly.

"Oh is he good?" I said hopefully.

"Not even close." he growled. Just then there was a huge explosion. A huge piece of Hera fell on Justin. I ran over to him and tried to help him but he was knocked out. Then Hera's shield fell on me.

*everything goes black*

"Pisces!" someone shouted

*help* I tried to yell but my mouth wouldn't move.

"Nooooooo!" it was Justin shouting.

*I'm not dead then.* I thought.

"We just met. Why?" he was crying. Just then a wave of power washed over me. I forced myself to move. I opened my eyes.

"Your ok!" he was crying. All of a sudden he started to hug me.

"W-w-why a-are y-you crying?" I choked out.

"Because I thought you would die before I had a chance to get to know you and before we went on our date." he said into my hair.

"Oh really?" I said while pushing him back so I could see his face. I tried to sit up realizing what I wanted he helped me up.

"Yes." he said while blushing. We laughed.

"PISCES!" I heard someone yell. We looked around. All of a sudden Percy comes flying around the corner screaming my name.

"Over here!" I yelled back. Comes walking over.

"Oh I see you met Justin."

"Yes." I told him.


	5. My brother beats the crap out of my date

Pisces' Demigod story 5

Chapter: My brother beats the crap out of my date.

Pisces' P.O.V.

"Have you seen Annabeth and Leo I need to talk to them." I asked Percy.

"Yea. But first tell me why he was hugging you?" Percy asked.

"Um...well I got hit by a piece of Hera's head and he was helping me back up."

"Oh..." Percy said with a surprised tone.

"Hey you do know I'm still here." Justin said. We both looked at him. "Just saying." he said while putting his hands up in defense.

"Yes. We. Do." Percy growled.

"Back off!" I yelled at Percy. I got up in his face and pushed him down.

"Did you just push me down?" he yelled back.

"Stop it the both of you." Justin yelled at us.

"Leo and Annabeth are in the lobby." Percy growled as he ran away.

"Wow Pisces in all of the time I was at camp I've never seen anyone mess with Percy accept for the Ares cabin."

"Well he was pissing me off." I told Justin.

"So you decided to kick his ass?" he asked me.

"Yes, now I have to find Leo and Annabeth." "Oh and about our date how does tonight at 8:00 p.m. sound to you?"

"It sounds great." he told me. I started to walk away. As I turned around to walk away I heard him whisper "Man what have I gotten myself into?" I laughed at him quietly. When I got to the lobby I started to look for the both of them. When I finally found them I ran to them.

"Guess who's got a date tonight with Justin from the Apollo cabin. Meeeeeee!" I said to Leo and Annabeth.

"Really?" Leo started to squeal.

"Yah, we were just talking and well I kind off asked him out and he said yes." did I just squeal that?

"Oh. My. Gods."

"Hey do you need something to wear?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes now that I think about it I do. Do you know where I could get something?" I asked her.

"I know just who to ask." Annabeth said.

"Great who?"

"Follow me." Annabeth told us. And we followed her up to this girl. She was pretty if you like the whole skinny, blond, tall, big boobs, preppy, and perfect look to girls. "Hey Hana." Annabeth said.

"Oh hey Annab. (pronounced Annabee)" Hana said.

"I was hoping you could hook Pisces up with a new outfit. She has a date with Justin Yew tonight." she told Hana.

"You know that like he is the hottest guy at camp aside from Percy." she said while looking at us.

"Yes we know that Hana.' Annabeth said to Hana.

"Well I have got my work cut out for me." she said while looking at me.

"Hey but I have some rules.

1.) My hair stays Black.

2.) I must wear black and or red.

3.) No skirts, dress yes.

4.) I must wear my fish net gloves.

5.) Boots or knee high socks.

6.) No pink, purple (unless dark purple),yellow, or light colored anything." I told her.

"Why keep the fish net gloves?" Hana asked me.

"Well my dad gave them to me not in person but in my room on my bed one day this box showed up on it when I was 10. There was a note that said 'Don't ever take these off thus bad things will happen.' the one day I took them off the school exploded." I told her.

"Ok then the fish net gloves stay on." Hana said to me in a firm voice.

"Ok can you do anything for me?" I asked her.

"Yep but I need to get something from my cabin first." Hana informed us.

"Let's go then." I said

*Later at camp*

"So who is your parent?" I asked Hana as we walked into her cabin. It smelled like perfume.

"Aphrodite." Hana said

"The Goddess of Beauty and Love?" I asked.

"Yep that sounds like my mom." she said with a smile.

"Well I have to go meet Percy at the beach see you later." Annabeth told us. And turned to leave.

"Hey, Annabeth?" I asked.

"Yea Pisces?" she asked me.

"Are you dating Percy?" I asked her. Just then she blushed so hard she was the shade of a tomato and started to stutter. Then ran out the door.

"Why didn't she answer me?" I asked.

"Because she wishes he would be smart enough to ask her out."

"Oh, Ha-ha!" I laughed. Then we all started to laugh.

"So anyway here." Hana said while handing me a dress. The dress was perfect. It was red with Black lace in strips down the corset. On the skirt it had black lace over it but not too much so you could still see the red underneath it.

"It's perfect!" I squealed. Wait did I just squeal again what is wrong with me. "But what about the shoes?" I asked Hana.

"Oh that's right shoes...shoes...shoes...shoes." she said while searching for shoes. "Ah!" she said suddenly. "Here" she said while handing me the shoes. They were perfect black sneakers.

"Thanks Hana." I looked at my watch '7:30' I had 30 mins. "can we get moving I only have 30 min." I told Hana.

"Hey I got to go ok good luck with your date Pisces." Leo told me. And she left.

"Thanks bye Leo!" I shouted after her. Just then Hana told me to change. I walked into the bathroom to change. When I was done I came out and told Hana goodbye.

"Bye Hana thanks for everything."


End file.
